yourstudent_geminifandomcom-20200216-history
Singapore Buses route 58
Singapore Buses route 58 is a trunk route running from Bishan to Pasir Ris, going via Lorong Chuan, Serangoon, Upp Paya Lebar, Ubi, Kaki Bukit, Tampines Ave 10 and Pasir Ris Drive 12 / 3. It serves as the fastest connection from Pasir Ris to Kaki Bukit. The route encounters high demand during the peak hours from Kaki Bukit and Ubi industrial estates, especially since it is the only route serving Ubi Avenue 3. Hence, the split-shift fleet is actually larger than the AM/PM fleet on weekdays. Offpeak demand is rather weak, and as such, low frequencies are the norm. Short Trip Services *Bus Service 58A: Upp Serangoon Rd (Serangoon Stn Exit H) → Tampines Ave 10 (Bef TPE) Weekdays, Excluding Public Holidays: 0802hrs & 1822hrs *Bus Service 58B: Pasir Ris Int → Upp Paya Lebar Rd (Aft Tai Seng Stn) Weekdays, Excluding Public Holidays: 0748hrs & 1819hrs Route Information Eastbound *Bishan Street 13 (Bishan Int) *Bishan Street 11 (Blk 115) *Bishan Road (opp Bishan Station) *Bishan Road (Blk 210) *Bishan Road (Bishan Park) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 1 (aft Ang Mo Kio Avenue 10) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 1 (Golden Hill Estate) *Serangoon Avenue 3 (Lorong Chuan Station) *Serangoon Avenue 3 (Golden Heights) *Serangoon Avenue 3 (Blk 326) *Serangoon Avenue 2 (Serangoon Station Exit F) *Upper Serangoon Road (Serangoon Station Exit H) *Upper Serangoon Road (opp Blk 1) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (Blk 161) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (aft Paya Lebar Cres) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (Raya Garden) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (Paya Lebar Gardens) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (aft Rochdale Rd) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (opp Paya Lebar St) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (opp Asiawide Industrial Building) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (opp Tai Seng Station) *Paya Lebar Road (opp Trinity @ Paya Lebar) *Ubi Avenue 3 (opp Traffic Police) *Ubi Avenue 3 (opp HDB CP) *Ubi Avenue 3 (Cycle & Carriage) *Eunos Link (Eunos Technolink) *Kaki Bukit Avenue 1 (opp Kaki Bukit Industrial Estate) *Kaki Bukit Avenue 1 (opp Blk 660A CP) *Kaki Bukit Avenue 1 (Kaki Bukit Station Exit A) *Kaki Bukit Avenue 1 (opp Blk 150) *Bedok Reservoir Road (aft Bedok Industrial Park C) *Tampines Avenue 10 (aft Tampines Avenue 1) *Tampines Avenue 10 (bef Tampines Fire Station) *Tampines Avenue 10 (aft Tampines Avenue 5) *Tampines Avenue 10 (aft Tampines Avenue 9) *Tampines Avenue 10 (Tampines Dormitory) *Tampines Avenue 10 (bef Tampines Industrial Avenue 5) *Tampines Avenue 10 (bef TPE) *Pasir Ris Drive 12 (aft TPE) *Pasir Ris Drive 12 (aft Pasir Ris Industrial Drive 1) *Pasir Ris Drive 12 (opp Blk 717) *Pasir Ris Drive 3 (opp Blk 713) *Pasir Ris Drive 3 (opp Blk 626) *Pasir Ris Drive 3 (opp Blk 601) *Pasir Ris Drive 3 (opp Blk 500A) *Pasir Ris Drive 3 (Pasir Ris Int) Westbound *Pasir Ris Drive 3 (Pasir Ris Int) *Pasir Ris Drive 3 (Blk 500A) *Pasir Ris Drive 3 (aft Blk 601) *Pasir Ris Drive 3 (Blk 626) *Pasir Ris Drive 3 (Blk 713) *Pasir Ris Drive 12 (Blk 717) *Pasir Ris Drive 12 (aft Pasir Ris Street 72) *Pasir Ris Drive 12 (Blk 747A) *Tampines Avenue 10 (aft TPE) *Tampines Avenue 10 (opp HNS Micro Siltronic) *Tampines Avenue 10 (opp Tampines Dormitory) *Tampines Avenue 10 (bef Tampines Avenue 9) *Tampines Avenue 10 (bef Tampines Avenue 5) *Tampines Avenue 10 (aft Tampines Avenue 5) *Tampines Avenue 10 (The Santorini) *Bedok Reservoir Road (aft Bedok Industrial Park C) *Kaki Bukit Avenue 1 (Blk 151) *Kaki Bukit Avenue 1 (bef Kaki Bukit Station Exit B) *Kaki Bukit Avenue 1 (Blk 660A CP) *Kaki Bukit Avenue 1 (Kaki Bukit Industrial Estate) *Eunos Link (opp Eunos Technolink) *Ubi Avenue 3 (aft Regent Motors) *Ubi Avenue 3 (HDB CP) *Ubi Avenue 3 (Traffic Police HQ) *Paya Lebar Road (Le Crescendo) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (aft Tai Seng Station) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (Asiawide Industrial Building) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (aft Paya Lebar Street) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (aft Bartley Road) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (Wisma AUPE) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (bef How Sun Road) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (opp Bethany Presbyterian Church) *Upper Paya Lebar Road (aft Jln Chermat) *Upper Serangoon Road (Paya Lebar Camp) *Upper Serangoon Road (Serangoon Station Exit A) *Serangoon Avenue 2 (opp Serangoon Station Exit F) *Serangoon Avenue 3 (Blk 330) *Serangoon Avenue 3 (opp Golden Heights) *Serangoon Avenue 3 (opp Lorong Chuan Station) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 1 (opp Golden Hill Estate) *Ang Mo Kio Avenue 1 (bef Ang Mo Kio Avenue 10) *Bishan Road (opp Bishan Park) *Bishan Road (opp Blk 217) *Bishan Road (Bishan Station) *Bishan Street 11 (Blk 501) *Bishan Street 13 (Bishan Int)